Drag Me To Church
by Perryels
Summary: Church? Not the number one place Matt would rather spend his time in. But who knew it had its perks?


**Hi, everyone. Guess who isn't dead yet? Rofl. I want to say that it has been forever since I went on here and I absolutely missed writing about my favourite pairing.**

**So, this story had originally been compiled in a series of drabbles I've posted up long ago - unfortunately, I took them down for, y'know, reasons. I decided to post this edited, lengthier version as a oneshot. **

**Now, without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drag Me To Church<span>**

"Holy mother of god, what in fuck's name did just happen?"

It was one thing to use god's name in vain, but to use it in the same sentence of a swear word, in church, screaming it out for everyone to hear? Everyone who had been earnestly reciting their prayers and asking for blessings and forgiveness had stopped to look at the exploding redhead. And by the dirty looks they were giving him, it seems that they had to pray harder.

Even the priest had suddenly stopped from his speech at the sudden outburst.

Matt had been awkwardly standing up the whole time. He was staring at his now blank DS screen, dumbfounded with thought _'How could you have forsaken me?'_ running through his mind. That being said, Matt was completely unaware of what's going on, until he finally realized that he was the center of attention, and not in a very pleasant way – took him long enough, too.

"Oh, uh… Sorry… Go on…" He said as he turned to the people who had their eyes on him, even motioning to the priest to continue. "Won't happen again." And with that, the mass continued to its original course.

Matt was only slightly embarrassed as he sat back down. He was more worried on what he was going to do for the next so and so minutes; he couldn't care less at the fact that he had just embarrassed himself in a place full of people. And considering L.A's churches, they were pretty big.

Matt sighed dejectedly, muttering another cuss at his DS for dying on him at a critical time like this. He could try listening, but you know being atheist and all, it didn't require him to do so. But Mello was the least bit atheistic. In fact, he was a strict Catholic. So much that he would drop all the leather, drop any sort of person killing object (in Mello's case, any object would do since he could automatically use it as a weapon if he wanted to), drop the whole pissy, temperamental, _'screw everyone, I'm going to be number one whatever means possible'_ attitude for this one day every week. Matt never deemed it possible, but to be able to witness it first hand? The shock was still setting in.

The gamer was seriously amazed, but he was getting bored as hell. If it weren't for his intense love for the blonde (and a trip to the pizza parlor afterwards), he wouldn't have had let himself be dragged along like this. Oh, and the sight of Mello in normal clothes was also a bonus – normal meaning, a plain black long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of Converse.

Somewhere in the middle of thinking how Mello looked pretty damn good in his outfit and how he was going to survive how many more minutes of this, Matt felt a grumble go on in his stomach –a grumble which he cannot ignore. A grumble that only meant one thing;

It's time for that pizza!

Matt leaned toward the kneeling blonde in front of him and whispered, "Hey, Mels?" as he poked him playfully on the shoulder.

Mello scrunched his eyebrows at the disturbance he felt in his ear. It interrupted his moment of praying. He would've ignored the gamer in hopes of continuing his humble beseech for god's forgiveness after blowing up tires of some one or two (or was it more?) motorbikes that blocked his own a few days ago when he was doing the grocery, but Matt was starting to get persistent, poking became nudging and it started to annoy Mello.

"What is it?" The blonde asked huskily, not bothering to look at the gamer.

"Is this going to take any longer? 'Cause I'm kinda getting hungry…"

"Wait in your seat." He replied flatly. Matt did what he was told and sat back. He also took the tone of voice Mello used as a warning to stop interrupting him during prayer.

Matt sighed miserably, lolling his head at the backrest of the seat. He moved his head from side to side and later on got into a stare-off when he accidentally made eye contact with a little boy – roughly around six or seven years old. Matt's eyelids stood strong, but the little boy's stood even stronger; and alas did Matt lose this staring competition. The little boy stuck out his tongue in victor and gave a triumph smile; Matt did a motion lifting his index and middle finger and pointing them to his glaring eyes and back at the boy's then mouthed _'I'm watching you…' _The boy cringed in sudden fear and Matt looked away satisfied.

Ah, yes… Immaturity at its finest.

Some time had passed, although Matt wasn't sure how long since was "too busy" playing an imaginary game on his console, until Mello had finally gotten up. The gamer instantly lit up. "So, are we leaving yet?" He beamed eagerly, but Mello only shook his head.

"Stand."

"What for?" Matt whined, "It's not like we're leaving yet."

"Quite being a stubborn b- I mean…" Mello sucked a breath in. Not now, not in here. "Just get up, will ya?"

"Alright. Geez. And I thought you were supposed to be in church." Matt shrugged his shoulders and with no choice, put the game down and lazily got up from his seat. "Now what?"

Mello didn't reply. Instead –as music started to play, he'd offer one hand to the gamer. Judging from the way Matt left Mello's hand hanging like that and looked at it as if he was thinking what he was supposed to do with it, the blonde stated smartly, "You're supposed to hold it…"

Matt made a face that seemed to say, _"Whoa, how'd he know?"_ Then he took Mello's hand in his' and began, "Psh, I wouldn't know," in his defense.

This was actually kind of… nice. Matt thought. Holding Mello's hand freely without trying to hide it, especially in a crowd full of people; feeling his warmth cross over to him. It was all good… Before he found out that he had to actually hold hands with the _rest_ of them.

After that, he didn't find it so nice anymore.

"This is the first and _last_ time I am letting you drag me along like this…" Matt said bitterly. He had quickly wiped his hand on the side of his pants after finally being able to release it from the sweaty clutches (as Matt would like to put it) of the person next to him (Mello was on the other side). "And you could've at least warned me to bring latex gloves or something…" He rambled on.

Mello on the other hand carefully controlled his patience as he listened to the speaking priest. But with the way Matt ran his mouth like that, it required a little more effort for him to concentrate. Mello felt a vein throb somewhere on the side of his temple.

The mass was nearing its end, but Matt of course didn't know that.

"Now please offer your peace to one another…" He heard the priest announce and thought what that was supposed to mean. But little did he know that these were the magic words that would get him to shut up – at least, Mello thought.

The blonde faced the still ranting gamer and cupped his cheek. Matt continued to talk but stopped when aqua eyes met his'. "Erm, what are you…" But before Matt could continued what he was about to say, Mello had planted a quick yet passionate kiss on the gamer's lips. After Mello pulled away, Matt's mouth fell agape (thankfully nothing was coming out from it) and he was _really _confused. Oh, and aside from the awkward and/or shocked reactions from some people, others didn't seem to mind.

"Uh… What was that?" Matt asked dumbfounded. "Is this okay? I mean you know church and all…" He added. "You're not going to hell are you?" Matt asked, now slightly panicked. "Oh, man... I'm really sorry, o' great one!" He begged lifting his arms as he looked up.

"Relax, Matt. Don't worry about it," the blonde reassured as he patted the gamer's shoulder. Matt was relieved and thought he was safe.

"Whatever you say." There came a pause before Matt spoke again. "So… you do this peace giving _all the time?_" He asked with a smug expression forming across his face.

"Pretty much…" Mello replied.

"Well, on second thought, you can drag me to church all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon the religious theme. If anyone was offended in any way, I truly apologize. Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoyed that!<strong>


End file.
